K.I.T.T
|-|Base= |-|Super Pursuit Mode= Summary KITT is a fictionalised car who fights crime alongside Michael Knight. KITT has access to a whole assortment of gadgets and technology to help him defeat criminals who operate outside of the law. K.I.T.T. was conceived and designed by the late Wilton Knight, a brilliant but eccentric billionaire and the founder of the "Foundation for Law and Government", (commonly shortened to "FLAG") and its parent Knight Industries. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A by itself and turbo boost, 9-B with laser Name: K.I.T.T, Knight Industries Two Thousand Origin: Knight Rider Classification: Artificial Intelligence, Crime Fighter, Supercomputer, Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (Two Thousand) Gender: Genderless (Usually has a male voice, but can immitate the voice of anything it wants to) Users: Michael Knight Length: 4.87 metres Width: 1.84 metres Height: 1.26 metres Mass: Around 3000 pounds (1361 tons) Material: Aluminum coated by a strong molecular shell Needed prerequisite for use: None Terrain: Land, Water Powers and Abilities: Supercomputer, Adaptation, Freezing, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 8), Self-Sustenance(Type 1, 2, possibly 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Turbo Boost, Enhanced Senses, Flamethrower, Electronic Jamming System, Fire Extinguisher, Headlights, Sound Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Information Analysis, Hacking, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection, Can tint windows, Sleep Manipulation(Via Gas), Can switch to water-travelling mode, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can crash into other comparably durable cars and emerge just fine, it can generate this much kinetic energy at top speed), Wall level with laser Speed: Subsonic travel speed (300 mph top speed normally), Subsonic+ in Super Pursuit Mode (Can achieve a 40% increase in speed), FTL reactions/combat speed (1 nanosecond reaction time) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Front and rear axle suspension load of 57,000 lb (28.5 tons)) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (The shell provides a frame tolerance of 223,000 lb (111.5 tons)) Stamina: “KITT mentioned his fuel economy was at least 100 miles per gallon. However, when operating on fuels other than liquid hydrogen, KITT's fuel efficiency and power output may be lowered.” Range: A few dozen metres with grappling hook/winch, extended range with flame-thrower, oil jets, tear gas and smoke screen, unknown with laser Standard Equipment: *'Two Thousand' Intelligence: KITT had an computer A.I that made his intelligence similar to that of a supercomputer. Weaknesses: Values human lives over himself, vulnerable to some potent acids, can be damaged if exposed under water for long periods of time Feats: * Plenty of crime fighting experience as well as fighting opponents similar to K.I.T.T Note: Not to be confused with the newer model. Gallery File:Kittpic1.jpg File:KITTpic2.jpg File:Kittpic3.jpg|Convertible Mode in 1985 File:Kittpic4.jpg|Rear End File:KITTpic5.jpg|KITT being repaired after an acid attack File:KITT_Interior1.jpg|Kitt Interior (1982 - 1984) File:KITT_Interior2.jpg|KITT Interior (1985-) File:Kitt_turbo_boost.jpg|Turbo boost Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Knight Rider Category:Artificial Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicles Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Hackers Category:Genderless Characters